When Love Runs Dry
by Shorty22133
Summary: Life had always been hard for Stephanie Turner. Hoping to escape her painful past, she fled to Little Falls, hoping to 'start over'...Only her problems wouldn't stay away. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for language.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: I want to thank my friend Nicole, for helping me pick out the name of the story… The title was her idea and I loved it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters. Anything that looks like it belongs to someone else, belongs to their respective owners.**

**When Love Runs Dry**

_**Life had always been hard for Stephanie Turner. **_

_**Hoping to escape her painful past, she fled to Little Falls to 'start over'… Only her problems wouldn't stay away.**_

Intro:

_"Little Falls. A place where all your dreams come true."_

She flipped the small folded brochure in her hands over and over, in the light of a small reading light of her dull orange motel room, studying the faces of a twenty-something couple with huge cheesy grins. Behind them a picture of moss covered forests advertising a number of hiking trails and wildlife. She didn't know what it was, but something about the pamphlet made her want to move there. Although she looked at dozens of pamphlets advertising this city, or that city, none of the others held even the slightest interest for her.

Making up her mind, Stephanie Turner, picked up the dozen or so discarded pamphlets and threw them in the small motel wastebasket, her small hands moving effortlessly. Looking around at the pumpkin orange motel room, she gathered her last few items and shoved them roughly into a large black leather duffel bag before abandoning the room for her car.

Throwing her bag in the passenger seat, she welcomed the familiarity of the leather seats, the smell of lilacs blossoming filled her nostrils creating a calming effect on her excited nerves. She glanced once more at the selected pamphlet, as she pulled out of the parking lot and towards her new home.

Little Falls was just what she had been looking for.

**A/N: What do you think about that so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know…PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy my new story! If you have any suggestions, or comments, PLEASE let me know. And if you could give a small review to let me know what you think, I would appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters. Anything that looks like it belongs to someone else, belongs to their respective owners.**

***** Chapter One *****

Going to a new school is scary. I should know. I've been to many schools. Growing up, my parents forced me to move again and again. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever stop moving.

I pulled into the parking lot of the newest school I was about to start. At eighteen, I was left to fend for myself being kicked out of my parents house, practicly being disowned and forced to try and make it in the real world. I took a deep breath and forced the thought out of my mind. I couldn't deal with that now.

For now, I had to go to school.

It was the right thing to do, and I didn't want to fuck up my chance to actually be somebody. I grabbed my newly bought dark blue backpack from the passenger seat and as calmly as I could, headed towards the brick building's main entrance, my worn sneakers crunching leaves as I walked.

Pulling open the metal and glass doors, I manuvered my way through the throng of students, mentally trying to remember what styles were in fashion, and what wasn't.

"Ah. Miss Turner," a plump woman in her mid-forties, called to me, once I had reached the office. Her graying hair was pulled back and held in place with a clip. For a moment, she reminded me of my grandmother, but once again I pushed her out of my mind and focused on my class schedule she was handing me. "If you have any questions, just let me know, alright?"

I nodded quickly and darted out the office only to realize, I had no idea where to go. Not wanting to look like an idiot, I glanced around and followed the slowly thinning group of students through the unfamiliar hallways.

"You're the new girl, right?" I heard from my left as I paused to look at my schedule for the fifth time.

"Yeah." I replied, not looking up, allowing my light brown hair to fall forward like a sheet, covering my face.

"I'm Rachel." She replied.

I finally allowed myself to look up from my paper, but I didn't expect to be so overwhelmed by her bubbly personality. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie." I finally replied, brushing my hair back over my shoulder. I allowed her to show me to my first class, History.

"So, Where did you come from?" She asked curiously, her toned arms readjusting her backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"Minnesota."

She stopped infront of a door and turned to face me. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"This is it." She motioned to the door. "I've got to get to class now." Before I could properly thank her, she spun around and disappeared down the brightly lit corridor. By now the halls were just about empty except a few kids who raced towards their classes afraid of being late. Sighing, I entered the classroom to

see a man in his mid-forties, with short dark hair and green eyes greet me warmly. Glancing around, I noticed a few kids in my class that stood out, one guy in particular sat right next to me.

I could hear slight whispering as I took my seat, and tried to concentrate on what Mr. Baldwin was teaching, grateful that he didn't make me introduce myself in front of the entire classroom.

When the bell finally rang, the guy sitting next to me introduced himself.

"Hi."

Looking at him, I became mesmerised caught up in his hazel eyes, his light hair seemed to sparkle in the light. It took me a moment to react.

"Hi." I replied, brushing my long brown hair behind my shoulder.

He stuttered slightly, surprised. I tended to get that reaction a lot.

"I'm Sean. Sean Allen." He finally replied. "You're new here, right?"

_'Duh.' _I thought.

"Yeah. I'm Stephanie." I gathered my stuff and headed towards the door, I could feel Sean following me.

"That's cool." He walked down the corridor with me. I shot a few glances at Sean, who looked torn as if he was trying to say a million things all at once, but couldn't decide what to say first. It was then that I noticed that he was taller than me, and well built.

"Listen, " he finally spoke as I found my way miraculousy to my next class. "I'd love to tell you all about our school. Come sit with my friends and myself at lunch?"

For a moment, I thought I saw fear in his eyes, but it quickly vanished the moment that I accepted. I don't know what made me accept his invitation, I always tried so hard to stay away, but there was something about him...

_'Don't do it.' _I screamed at myself. _'This is wrong.' _But I couldn't resist.

Walking up to Sean's table later at lunch, I could see that he was sitting with Rachel, who I had met earlier, and two other dark haired girls who I didn't know. One of the women was as skinny as a twig with dark brown curly hair, glasses, and a remarkable tan. The other was shorter from what I could tell, but still in great shape, with light brown hair. If I didn't know any better, I would assume that she and Sean were related.

Looking up briefly, he saw my hesitation and waved me over. I could feel that I was being watched by the entire school, and gladly sat down.

"I was just telling Julia and Stef about you." He motioned to the two girls I hadn't met. "And you already know Rachel."

I nodded to her and gave her a smile.

"So," Julia started, her light brown hair framing her face. "Sean tells me you're new here."

"Yeah," I replied, picking apart my food nervously. "I just moved here from Minnesota."

"Minnesota? Really? Why did you move here to Little Falls?" Stef asked, brown curls boucing wildly.

"It's complicated."

I did not want to get into it. Bringing up the past was never good... especially not for me. Hopefully, she

would get the hint. She did. I spent the rest of the lunch period answering many questions, like the game that you play where you answer the first thing that comes into your mind.

Over the next few weeks, I became closer to Sean, and most of the school considered us a thing and Julia, Rachel and Stef and myself became best friends. We shared _everything_ with each other.

For me _almost_ everything. There was one secret I vowed I would _never_ share with _anyone_, and my family was something I rarely talked about. I never went into much detail about that part of my life.

Until _**THEY showed up. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters. Anything that looks like it belongs to someone else, belongs to their respective owners.

******* Chapter 2 *******

**Julia's parents had gone out of town for a few days and she had decided to throw a party. She invited a bunch of people and by the time Sean and I showed up at her house, it was already packed. It was a large house, multi storied, and well maintained. Completely furnished with a modern feel, the hardwood floors **

**shined. **

**"Wow. What a nice place." Sean commented as we wandered through the house, music blasting from the radio. Although I had been there many times before, this time felt different. Almost as if something bad was going to happen. I tried so hard to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. **

**"What's wrong?" Sean asked me as we sat down on one of the couches in Julia's living room. I smiled, looking into his green eyes.**

**"It's nothing." I lied, hoping he would see past my lie.**

**"Come on, Stephanie. You've been distracted ever since we got here. I know something is bothering you."**

_**'Damn.'**_

**I sighed. "Alright. Something is bothering me. Don't you ever get a feeling that something bad is going to happen? I've had this bad feeling all day, and I don't know what it is." I confessed, frustrated. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands, I could feel Sean rubbing his hand on my back soothingly. After a minute, Sean excused himself to get something to drink for us. **

**I felt the couch move and I looked up for my drink from Sean. But I was surprised when I saw that Sean had not returned yet. In his spot, was someone I didn't expect to see. Someone from my past that I tried so hard to forget.**

**He was tall, like Sean but slightly taller, with jet black hair and dark eyes. His pale skin slightly darker compared to mine. He showed off his toned, chiseled body by being shirtless.**

**"What the HELL are you doing here?!" I hissed at him. For a moment, he just smiled crookedly, his dark eyes flashing wickedly.**

**"Is that any way to meet an old friend?" he responded smoothly, his hands folded in his lap. I continued to glare at him. **

**"What do you want, Cole?"**

**"Can't I visit an old friend without wanting something?" He asked trying to sound innocent, but it sounded mockingly. He was surprisingly calm, and that made him look even more evil.**

**By this point, I could tell that the about half of the party was quietly watching our conversation.**

**"You never do anything without a reason. You forget that I know you too well."**

**He smiled mockingly, "Alright." He paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You're right. I do have a reason for being here. I came here for you. This isn't a life for you. You trying to fit in here isn't going to work. They will find out. … Come with me. You don't have to hide anything from me. I know exactly who you are."**

**"No." **

**Suddenly all the playfulness vanished and he stared at me threateningly. "Don't make me hurt you."**

**"You really think I'm scared of you?" I threatened right back, standing up. "After everything we've been through, knowing my past… I'm not scared of you." **

**"You should be." Cole stood up, easily towering over me. In the next moment, he was flanked by two other women. Liz, a dark blond with blue eyes, average height and in shape, and Nicole, a darker complected woman, with wild black hair, and glasses.**

**"Liz. Nicole." I aknowledged, glaring. Although, I was scared, I would not give him that satisfaction and kept myself carefully under control. Sean arrived with a drink in both hands, obviously oblivious to our conversation. **

**"Who's your friend, Stephanie?" Cole sneered.**

**"This is Sean, and you better stay away from him." I warned, putting myself between Sean and Cole.**

**"Come on. You can't really be happy with him, now. Come with me and nobody gets hurt." Cole sneered again.**

**"Never." I was getting really angry now, and the entire party was watching us with fasination. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to control myself.**

**"Why not?" Liz questioned, trying to sound innocent.**

**"You know why."**

**"Steph, What is he talking about?" I heard Sean ask me.**

**"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Cole sauntered closer to me, but I held my ground.**

**"Cole, Don't. Or so help me god." I warned, struggling to keep myself in check. Every cell in my body wanted to lunge at him and tear him to pieces, but with half the school watching, I couldn't expose myself like that.**

**"You should know by now," He whispered low enough that only I could hear, his voice full of malice and hate, **_**"There. Is. No. God." **_He held out his hand one last time, offering me to go with him. I just glared, pulling Sean away from them and left the party. I could hear Cole's evil laugh ringing in my head as I pulled Sean along.

Outside on the lawn, Sean tried to get me to answer him. "What just happened?" I continued to pull him along, ignoring his protests. I knew I had to get him away from the house as soon as I possibly could. 

"Steph. STOP!" He yelled, using all his strength to pull me around to face him. I could have easily pulled away, but I allowed him to stop me. His hands tightened on my upper arms. 

"Talk to me. What the hell is going on!" His green eyes full of fury, and concern. His mouth was pulled into a tight line. 

"I'll explain everything, but not here." I spat at him, slightly scared, eyes wide.

"Fine. Where are we going to go? "

For a moment I didn't know. I racked my brain for somewhere safe that we could go so I could tell him everything. Then it hit me. I knew that it wouldn't take too long to get there. I paused and took a breath, feeling Sean's hands releasing my arms. I glanced around and realized that I had led him straight to my car.

"Get in."

Fifteen minutes later, I was pulling into the parking lot of the Little Falls Cemetary. I cut the engine and climbed out, Sean following me.

"What are we doing here?" 

"You'll see." I replied mysteriously. 

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Sean used a flashlight to light the way although I didn't need it. I could see fine in the dark. I wove through the headstones and stopped at the one that I wanted.

"We're here." I replied, gazing at the headstone. I could hear Sean reading the inscription outloud.

_**"Here Lies, Stephanie Ann Turner , Beloved Daughter" **_

_**"A light in the darkness".**_

Before he could say anything I began my tale. Recalling old memories I had worked so hard to forget.

"I was born in 1901. Growing up, my father used to beat me. I felt like a slave in my own house. My sister, Alice, was the worst. She was older than me by a couple of years, but followed after my father, hurting me physically and emotionally. My mother pretended like I wasn't there. She didn't see the toll that it took on me day after day, either that or she didn't care. As long as it didn't involve her, she could care less about it. "

I paused and took a deep breath before continuing, Sean watched me, silently, and I was grateful he didn't interrupt.

"School wasn't much different. I was often beat up by my classmates, and eventually no one even talked to me."

I paused again, shuddering at the next memory that ran through my head.

"Then one day in September, 1919, I remember being at home cleaning the house like I did everyday. My father came home after a particularly rough day and came home madder than hell. Unfortunatly, I was the only one home at the time and I received the wrath of his fury. I awoke sometime later in the hospital. I 

learned later that a neighbor had heard the screaming and called the cops. After doctors examined me...It's a miracle that I was even alive at all. I should have been dead."

"It was then that I met Cole. He worked as a doctor, he's given that up since then, but he told me he could heal me. I was in so much pain that I was willing to do anything to make it stop. He took me home that night, sneaking me out of the hospital. That night he turned me into a vampire. When he was asked about my disappearance, he lied and said I had died from my injuries, and he had creamated my body."

I gazed at my headstone, 

"Two days later, my family bought this, and I watched my funeral from a distance. I never saw my family again."

It took a few minutes for the story to sink in as I watched Sean's face change from shock, to fear, to understanding. I stood a few feet away from him, distancing myself from him, not wanting to scare him away. 

"You're telling me that you're a vampire?" Sean questioned, muscles tense as if he were going to run at any second. I nodded.

"Are you afraid?" My golden eyes studied his face, feeling more vulnerable than I had ever felt before, the moonlight shining off my pale skin. Would he run? Would he stay? Would he tell the whole town and begin a riot hell bent on killing me? The silence was deafening. Finally he spoke.

"No." There was no fear behind his words, just a undercurrent of understanding and acceptance. "Because I know you would never hurt me."

"I could...if I wanted to." I answered with a sigh, kicking at a leaf that landed on my worn sneakers. 

"Like that guy at the party? What was his name?" He questioned, hesitantly taking a few strides closer to where I was standing.

"He's the one who turned me. His name is Cole. He is your typical vampire, embracing the darkness and becoming cruel and evil. He feeds on humans..."

"And you don't?"

"No," I continued. "I consider myself a veggitarian. I only feed on animals. The temptation is always there, but I can control myself."

I could see that he was visably more relaxed as I explained all of this to him. He took a couple nessicary steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around my cool body comfortingly. For a brief moment, I didn't want the embrace to end, but ultimately I knew I had to break away. It had been a couple of days since I last hunted, and Sean was beginning to smell too good. I fought the urge for as long as I could, then carefully pulled away.

"What's wrong?" The moon shined off his boyish features, and I could see the confusion in his bright green eyes.

A million things ran through my mind, like flickers the way you fan through a deck of cards. Cole. The Thirst. Old memories. New memories. Rachel. Liz. Julia. Sean. Our High School....

"There are a few things that you should know. First, Cole and his posse, are evil. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want, and what they want is me. Maybe I should stay away from you for a while?"

"Stay away?" He scoffed. "No. I want to help. I don't want to lose you." 

"It's dangerous." I warned, "I don't want you to get hurt. I care too much about you."

"I don't care." He replied like stubborn five year old.

"Alright," I sighed, giving up. "We should go." 

We made our way back through the crumbling headstones, back to the car. 'That went well.' I thought, running a hand through my long hair. It was nice knowing that I could finally trust someone, who knew the real me, or mostly real me. I was still scared as to what was going to happen with Cole and his 'posse', and what Julia and Rachel and Stef were going to think about me. 

'_Wait, Would I even tell them?_' I thought, _'Yeah, I know I trusted Sean with my secret, but would I be able to trust _**them**_ too?'_

**Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Do you think that I should go into more detail about Stephanie's past, or about Stephanie and Cole's relationship? Have any suggestions about what should happen next? PLEASE let me know, or send me a review! Thanks. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. Till then, PEACE!**


	4. The Dance part 1

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I hope that you like it. I've been working on this for a while now and I hope that it's good. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters. Anything that looks like it belongs to someone else, belongs to their respective owners.**

***** Chapter 3 *****

The drive back home was… interesting. Sean had many questions and I gladly answered them.

"So, tell me more about this Cole character." He questioned, adjusting his body so he could look at me.

I sighed. "Well, You already know that he's really evil. When he first turned me, I stayed with him. He taught me everything. I would imagine that it would be like teaching a child how to get dressed, or learning the ABC's. It was fun…at first. After a while, I didn't want to feed on humans. I felt like a monster every time I did. I don't want to be a monster. Cole hated that. He thought that maybe I was lonely or something, and he made Liz and Nicole. He didn't understand..."

I let out a frustrated sigh, and slammed my fist onto the steering wheel. My sudden outburst frightened Sean, and he appeared frozen in shock momentarily.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, glancing from the road briefly . "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." He responded a second later, as I touched his arm 'thawing' him. He readjusted, and stared out the window into the dark night, watching trees whip past in a blur.

"No, it's not. It's my fault." I sighed, pulling into Sean's driveway, sadness washing over me. " I've tried _so hard _to forget these memories and taking about it just stirs up more crap that I just _don't_ want to deal with."

I dropped my hands into my lap, sobs echoing through my body. I felt myself being pulled into Sean's embrace, and for a moment, I seemed to forget everything else. After I calmed down, Sean released me and then I felt pure embarrassment. I wondered silently why I seemed to be able to tell him anything and everything and he wouldn't judge me. I felt vulnerable, and glad that I had a guy like him.

"Everything will be okay." He assured, kissing me briefly, before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

*****

"Are you two going to the winter dance?" Rachel questioned, her eyes light with excitement. In her hands was a bright neon flyer announcing the date and time of the winter dance. It was a tradition in Little Falls for as long as anyone could remember. Since Rachel was on the dance committee, she suggested that the dance be a masquerade ball, or masked ball, and everyone loved the idea.

"Yeah." I replied, gazing at a similar flyer in my pale hands. The ball was only a week away and there was a lot of planning to do. I still needed to find a dress. As if Sean could read my mind, he interrupted.

"You should go shopping for dresses, that is if everyone is going to go." His eyes darted between Julia, Rachel and Stef and me.

"That's a great idea." Julia squeeled with delight, her brown hair was flowing down her back. That very day, we hit the mall and grabbed the best dresses that we could find.

********

The dance went on without a hitch. Rachel and the rest of the committee decked out the school gym fabulously. Streamers were hung from the ceiling, and there was a balloon arch in front of the entrance to the dance floor. The principal, Mrs. Newman, was passing out masks for those that didn't have one. Music was blaring from the corner where a the school had hired a DJ for the night. It was amazing. Out in the hall, other teachers were handing out punch to our dehydrated classmates.

About an hour after getting to the dance, I needed a break from everything. I left Sean standing with a group of his friends and wove through the crowd to the exit. I breathed in the cool crisp air, and leaned against the hard brick wall, calming myself. It was difficult to be in a crowded room of my classmates and not want to attack one of them. I was doing very well so far. Although it was supposed to be fun at the dance, I couldn't get Cole's threat out of my head.

'_I'm not scared of you."_

'_You should be." _

I could still picture the look on his face when he threatened me. _'He wouldn't dare do anything here at the dance._' I thought. '_There are a ton of teachers, and too many people._' I took one more breath and headed back inside.

I was _dead_ wrong.

**Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? I know it still needs some work, but bear with me. I'm just trying to write it all down, so that ya'll can read it and let me know what you think! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review! Thanks! Peace!**


	5. The Dance Part 2

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own the characters, nothing else. If it looks like it belongs to someone else, it belongs to their respective owners.**

~ Chapter 4 ~

I walked back into the building, music once again filling my ears deafeningly. I wove through the crowd searching for Sean. For a brief second, I thought I saw him disappear around the corner, and attempted to follow after him.

'_Where is he going?' _I thought, rushing as fast as my light ice blue dress would allow. Turning a corner, I stumbled backwards as I collided with Julia and her date, Matt. Matt was a football player and good looking too, his blonde hair closely cropped, his blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Whoa! Where are you running off to?" She questioned, holding out her arms preventing me from pushing past her, as one of her dark purple shoulder straps slid out of place.

"I was following Sean. He was just here." I explained craning my neck to try and see around the happy couple.

"What do you mean? I just saw Sean grabbing some punch two seconds ago." Matt interrupted, pointing behind me where I could easily see Sean lifting a blue plastic cup to his mouth.

"But…" I started, "If Sean is right there…" _'Who was I following?' _my mind finished.

I didn't have time to consider the possibilities, a piercing scream filled the room. I instantly knew something was wrong. _'Oh No!' _A crowd was gathering in the corner of the dance floor, and the scream came from a girl that I didn't know. I fought through the crowd to see what had happened, my eyes landing on the crumpled body of a boy I didn't know, blood staining his tux. In the faint light I could see that there was a mark in the shape of a cross on his cheek. Lying next to the body was a note. I didn't need to see it to know what it would say… _**There. Is. No. God**_.

Cole was sending me a message. Emotions flooded through my body, and the smell of blood was really getting to me. I needed to find Sean…**now**. Wheeling around, the lights of the gym flicked on and the music stopped abruptly. Hushed whispers spread like wildfire and I would imagine that the whole student body would know about the death in a matter of minutes. I spotted Sean still near the table full of punch, and rushed over to him, catching snippets of other conversations as I passed.

"He was here." I stated, rushed. "I don't know if he is still here or not, but I know he did it."

"What happened?" Sean asked. " What's going on?"

"He killed a boy… here… at the dance…" I explained, motioning towards the crowd near the boy's body. "I think his name was Jason Marcus. I think he was a junior, but I don't know." I paused. "I need to get , out of here." My eyes flashed wildly to his, fearful, and with one look he understood completely, pulling me towards the nearest exit, only to be stopped by Police officers. Someone had called the cops and they had completely quarantined the school, and wouldn't let anyone leave until you talked to them about what happened or what you saw.

'_This is __**so**__ not good!' _I thought.

**A/N: Ooooo….Lookie! A Cliffie!! What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait and see! Please REVIEW! Hopefully I'll be able to update it in a couple of days! Till then…PEACE!!**


	6. The Dance Part 3

**Author's Note: Alright, So I know I haven't updated in about a week and I apologize for it. I've had major writer's block. It sucks. Well, Thanks to everyone that reviewed my stories. I appreciate it. Anyways, on to the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own the characters, nothing else. If it looks like it belongs to someone else, it belongs to their respective owners.**

~ Chapter 5 ~

'_What am I going to do?' _I thought, starting to panic. By now, I could feel the tension in the school. Panic was rising, and kids were becoming restless. Sean and I joined up with Julia, Matt, Stef, Jacob (Stef's date), Rachel, and (her date) Tony, all huddled together by the punch table.

"Did you know Jason?" Rachel asked out loud to no one in particular, her eyes red from crying. She was visably upset, and scared, Tony's small arms around her trying to comfort her. His dark brown eyes were wide with fear, his usually tanned face slightly drained of color.

"I think he was in my art class last semester." Stef mentioned, clutching onto Jacob's arm. She was more in control. Although she was scared, she was handling herself better than Rachel. She was a strong willed woman, and certainly stronger than any of us girls…except maybe me. Her brown eyes surveying the chaos around her.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I was scanning the room looking for _them. _I could feel that they were still there…but **where**?

If I hadn't been paying attention I would have missed it. In one single moment I saw _her_ with a smirk on her face at the far end of the hallway leading away from the gym.

Nicole.

As soon as I saw her, she disappeared.

"I'll be right back." I told them. "Stay here. You'll be safe." I ignored their protests, and attempted to follow after Nicole. It was slow going, trying to get past scared classmates, through the hallway…trying not to breathe. Since vampires don't really need oxygen, we can hold our breathe nearly indefinitely, although it becomes uncomfortable without a sense of smell.

I turned one corner, seeing a figure disappear around another corner. _'Where is she going?' _I rounded the second corner just in time to see the door of the women's bathroom closing. _'I've got you now, Nicole.'_

I burst into the bathroom, my eyes settling on Nicole bent over a figure.

"Nicole. Stop!" I yelled.

Nicole turned, and what I saw was frightening. Blood was dripping from her face, a frightened girl was bleeding behind her.

"Ah. Stephanie. What a surprise?! What are you doing here?" Nicole answered sarcastically, wiping away the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing here, Nicole?" I growled, ripping her away from the frightened girl, sending her flying backwards. The girl crumbled to the ground, too weak to stand, her golden blonde hair once neat and tidy, now ratted and tangled. Her green eyes wide, tears streaming down her face.

Regaining her balance, Nicole laughed. Straightening her jet black hair, she smirked.

"You really are pathetic. Hanging around with these mere humans, pretending to be one? HA! No wonder Cole couldn't stand the sight of you."

"Nicole. Stop." I shut my eyes tight, fighting a raging battle inside of me. One part of me wanted to lunge at Nicole and tear her apart, Another part wanted me to turn around and finish killing this poor girl, and one part was fighting against the other two.

"Aww… Am I hurting your feelings?" She sauntered closer to me, almost cat like. "GOOD! I mean, Come on, Stephanie. You're never going to fit in here. You're a creature of darkness. Embrace it."

"Never." I spat out, anger evident in my voice. I opened my eyes, as I could hear what sounded like footsteps growing closer. In one look, I could tell she could hear it too.

"Well, I wish I could chat longer, but I've got to go. See you around." Nicole spun around and bolted out of the door in a blur. I rushed to the bleeding girl, and tried to stop her neck from bleeding, applying pressure to the wound, fighting the urge to kill her myself, but knowing that my efforts to try and keep her alive, would…in the end… be completely useless. Moments later, I felt her life slip away.

I left her body in the bathroom, as a more pressing instinct came over me. Seeing the blood on my hands and knowing that there were now _**two**_ unexplained murders at the dance, along with a million cops, there was only one thing that I could do.

_RUN!_

**A/N: Ooooo.. What did you think about that? Like the twist? I thought that I would spice it up a little. Let me know what you think. Thanks. Till next time. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Working a lot and having a major case of writers block!! I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks to Beachvamp and Flash for their reviews! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! Hee! Hee! ****J**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own the characters, nothing else. If it looks like it belongs to someone else, it belongs to their respective owners.**

****** Chapter Six ******

_**I have to get out of here. **_

My mind was suddenly racing. Standing in the small cream colored bathroom, I racked my brain for a way out of this mess. I could still hear footsteps coming closer and voices getting louder as I realized I was almost out of time.

Then It hit me. I had the perfect plan. _Would I be able to pull it off_?

With my vampire speed, I rushed to the dead girl, and repositioned her body to appear as if she was resting her head on her knees. To others it would appear as if I was a friend comforting her, half shielding her from view. A second later, I could hear the door to the bathroom open and two girls noisily stumbled in.

"Did you see what Jess was wearing? I am SO jealous." one voice spoke.

"Oh, I know. I bet her parents bought that for her. She is so rich!" a different voice gossiped back. From the corner of my eye I could see that one of the dresses was a dark rich purple and one was bright neon pink. It took a second for them to notice our presence.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here." A brown haired girl, Emily, was wearing a tight fitting purple dress that flowed out around her ,apologized. The light haired girl, Katie, in a pink flowing dress was right behind her.

"That's alright." I assured.

"Is she alright?" Katie asked.

I smiled warmly at them. "Yeah. She's just having a rough night. Date bailed on her. She's just really upset right now." I lied.

"Oh. That sucks." Emily spoke. "Is there anything that we could do?"

"I think she really wants to be alone right now. Thanks anyway, though." The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope her night gets better." Katie stated, "We should probably get back." Emily nodded in agreement, and the two quickly left, leaving me alone with the dead girl. I listened as I heard the sounds of the two girls fade away.

_That was close! _I thought. As quickly as I could, I cleaned as much blood off of me as I possibly could and left the bathroom to find Sean. My golden eyes scanned the faces of my frightened classmates, my ears straining for any hint of _THEM_. I spotted Sean and the others where I had left him by the punch and began making my way towards them. I had gotten about half way there when I heard another piercing scream from behind me.

'Oh NO!' My brain screamed. 'They found her.' I struggled to get to Sean, but the way was blocked by fellow classmates. I was stuck.

"She's dead!" I heard someone shout. "Vickie Robbins is DEAD! She was found in the girls bathroom."

"Not Vickie!"

"Are you sure?"

"Someone murdered her!" I heard from behind me.

"Who was last seen with her?"

"We're all gonna die!" I heard from a geeky looking red haired kid standing on my right, panicking.

Suddenly one voice was louder and clearer than the rest.

"It was YOU!"

I froze in place, forgetting about everything. This is SO not good. I felt as if the weight of the world was now crashing down upon me like a tidal wave. I could hear gasps all around me and it took me a moment to turn around and face my accuser. ..Emily.

_You did nothing wrong. You didn't kill that girl. You tried to save her. _I tried to tell myself.

"You killed her, didn't you!" Emily screamed at me mascara running down her face. "How could you! She was my friend! What did she ever do to you!!"

"Emily, Listen to me. I didn't kill her-"

"LIAR!!" She screamed. "I saw you with her!"

"I'm not lying." I retorted as calmly as I could, holding my arms out in front of me. Screams and shouts were becoming louder. They weren't buying it.

"You probably killed Jason too! First Jason, Then Vickie…Who's going to be next?!" I heard being shouted from next to me. A football player from what I could tell. Roars erupted from around me.

"Please." I begged. "You've got to listen to me!"

"Why should we? So you can tell us more lies?!" Another voice shouted. "I've heard enough."

Before I could react, I felt arms wrap around my body, so tight that even with my vampire strength, I couldn't break away. I struggled feebly, screaming and shouting, but my captor wouldn't budge an inch.

"Please!" I cried out. "I didn't kill them… But I know who did!"

The noise quieted down as I was dragged through the hallway and shoved inside an empty classroom. I landed on the cool lynolium floor, and it took me a second to get back to my feet.

"What did you say?" Emily asked me.

"I know who killed them. Please," I begged, "Just let me go, and I'll find them."

"And risk you killing more people? Not a chance." Emily sneered, now barking out orders.

"If you knew me, you wouldn't have said that." I retorted, slightly pissed off. "Fine. Don't listen to me. You'll see I had nothing to do with any of the killings. What happens if someone else gets hurt while I'm locked up in here? If you won't let me go, more people are gonna die. Can you live with yourself knowing that you could have had a chance to end this before anyone else gets hurt?"

A pure evil look crossed her features, and she smiled faintly. "Yeah, I can." and the door closed, locking me in the dark room. I turned to look at my new prison. The room was dark, except for a small patch of moonlight that was shining into the room. It appeared that I was in one of the science rooms, as I noticed planets hanging from the ceiling, and other artwork plastering the walls.

I sighed.

_Now what am I going to do?_

**A/N: What do you think of that chapter? I know it still probably needs a lot of work, but as I said before, I'm just trying to write it all down so you can read it. I'll try and update more as soon as I can. Thank you so much!! PEACE!!!**


	8. Author Note! So Sorry!

When Love Runs Dry

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner! I do want to appreciate everyone that has added my stories to their favorite lists or reviewed… It totally makes my day! Right now I'm on my parent's computer, and my stories are on my computer at home…If I had my laptop with me right now… you would be seeing the next and final chapter of this story instead of this stupid author note.

Anyway, the story is all finished and since I don't have internet at my house, as soon as I can bring my laptop over to my parents house, I will be able to post the last chapter.

Another reason that I haven't been able to update is because there was a really bad snowstorm last month where I live and I slipped on the ice and wrecked my knee. I've been on crutches and now I have to do physical therapy…and just today I've finally been well enough to drive my car since I haven't been able to drive in a little over a month!

Well, hopefully by next week I'll be able to post the rest of the story. Please bear with me…the story will be up soon!

Thanks!

~ Shorty ~

BTW- I recently had a new thought about creating a story and writing it in the style of the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books…where you decide what's going to happen. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know and I will try and incorporate it into the story (If I include your suggestion, I will also include your name so you get all the credit for your suggestion)!


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that added my story to their favorite lists! That makes me so happy!! I do apologize for not updating sooner. Writer's block sucks! But thankfully I got some inspiration over the last two weeks, and was able to write this down. **

**And I've been working on a bunch of other stories too, so I'm trying to write all these stories, and then I get an awesome story idea and then I have to write it down… And then when I'm not working on my stories, I have to work… It's tough. And I have to get another job, so when that happens I'll have even LESS time to work on them and update them. Unfortunately I won't be able to get a second job any time soon, since I slipped on the ice and severely wrecked my knee. So until then, I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Anyway, If you like this story… check out my other stories : **_Always and Forever, Impossible, and Sweet Sacrifice_**. I'm currently also working on the **_sequel _**to **_Impossible_**, that I've decided to name **_The Forgotten_**, even though **_Impossible, Sweet Sacrifice and The Forgotten _**all kind of co-inside together. I'll try and post **_The Forgotten _**as soon as I can. I'm also working on a ghost story and… for all you Twilight fans like me…I'm thinking about writing a Rose/Emmett story as well. Oh well…Enough of my ranting. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If it looks like it belongs to someone else, it belongs to their respective owners! **

* * *

When Love Runs Dry

Chapter 7

I gazed around the room searching for anything that would help me out of this mess. I froze as I noticed movement from the opposite corner of the room. Somehow I knew… I was not alone. My muscles tensed for a fight, my golden eyes staring into the darkness.

"Who's there?" My voice rang through the darkness.

"Did you really think I would take 'no' for an answer?" a deep voice called back, chuckling. Slowly he emerged from the darkness into the pale moonlight where I could see his features more clearly.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" I shot back, still tense. "I'm not going with you, Cole, It's never going to happen. I'm not a monster like you."

Cole flew at me snarling, slamming me against the wall. Furious, I shoved him back with all my might, and he knocked over a few desks in the process. Standing up, he tensed again. "How many people are going to have to die tonight, before you come with me."

"You're not killing anyone else tonight. I won't let you."

"I bet you'll change your mind…" his voice trailed off, as the door opened and Sean and my friends stumbled into the room.

"Hey- What's going on?" Sean complained as the door shut behind him. "Where are we?"

Light flooded the room as someone had found the light switch. Everyone quieted down as their eyes landed on Cole and myself staring at each other. Nicole and Liz were blocking the doors preventing anyone from escaping.

"Steph, what's going on?" Stef asked.

I ignored their protests, and instead screamed at Cole. "Let them go!"

"Aww…What fun would that be if I just 'let them go'? How many lives are you willing to sacrifice to save yourself?" Cole sauntered closer to the group now huddled closer together.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I snarled, putting myself between them and Cole.

"Then come with me." Cole's dark eyes, burned into mine.

"Don't do it!" Sean called out to me. " Don't become a monster!"

It became very tense in the room. I made the ultimate decision… I would become the thing I hated, to save the one I loved. "Alright. You win." I sighed, "I'll go with you if you let them go."

Cole smirked and smiled the most evil look that I have ever seen, as he crossed the room and wrapped his long arms around me. At that moment, a couple different things all happened at once. I turned around to apologize to Sean, when Cole's arms wrapped even tighter around me. Cole nodded his head to Nicole and Liz who then attacked my friends, their screams echoing around the room. I struggled feebly against Cole, as I watched my friends slowly die, my own screams mingling with theirs.

"Stop." Cole instructed to Liz and Nicole who were advancing on the last survivor…Sean…freezing them in their tracks. "I want Steph to kill him."

"Why? You said you'd let them go!" I wailed at him.

He smirked. "I lied."

I couldn't think. His arms released me, but I still couldn't move, numbness overtaking my entire body. I could vaguely hear his protests, but they didn't register in my brain. I was wrestling with the thought of having to kill the one I loved. Having to resist the pull of human blood for so long, yet the smell of the other's blood was hard to resist. I could feel the other's eyes watching me as I sauntered over to Sean. My face twisted in pain and sadness.

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered to him quietly as my teeth grazed his neck. Within seconds, his body crumbled to the floor. I turned and sauntered over to Cole, not bothering to wipe the blood from my face. He smiled, as I crushed my lips to his, kissing him with as much force as I could, positioning my hands on the side of his face. Before he could react, I pulled away from him and using all of my might, tore his head from his torso, effectively killing him. Within minutes, Liz and Nicole were also killed.

I rushed across the room to where Sean lay crumpled on the floor, my cool hands lifting his body into my lap. "Sean. Everything is alright. You're safe now."

His eyes slowly opened. "Are they gone?" He questioned, his green eyes staring into my golden ones.

"Yes. I took care of them. They won't be bothering us anymore." I explained, helping him into a standing position.

"Thanks…" Sean paused, nervous. "…for not killing me…"

"Sure." I spoke. "I can't believe he actually fell for it."

When Cole had asked me to kill Sean, I pretended that I had actually bit him, when I actually bit my own lip, smearing the blood to make it appear as if my teeth had actually punctured Sean's skin. I also warned Sean, speaking so low only he could hear, I whispered to him, "Stay down or they will kill you.", and to my surprise, Sean actually listened to my advice. I paused, nervously as I had to search my mind for the right words as to what I was about to say next.

"Listen…Sean…I don't know how to tell you this…but I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"You know why I have to leave. Everything that's happened tonight…I can't stay here…It's too dangerous for me. I have to go." I turned and started heading for the window, but was pulled back, my wrist in his hand…preventing me from leaving.

"Wait." he called softly. "We can talk about this."

I shook my head, refusing to look at him. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Then I'm going with you." He stated.

"I was hoping you would say that." I sighed, crushing my lips to his for a moment, before pulling away towards the window.

And together the two of us disappeared through the window into the darkness…saying goodbye to Little Falls forever.

**A/N: How do you like that for a happy ending?? I don't know if I'll change the ending, but I hope that you liked it! Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
